First consider the expression for: $-2$ plus the product of $-7$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $3$ times that expression and then add $1$.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-7$ and $x$ $-7 \times x = \color{orange}{-7x}$ What is $-2$ plus $-7x$ $-7x$ $ - 2$ What is the quantity of $3$ times that expression $3 \times (-7x - 2) = \color{orange}{3(-7x-2)}$ What does adding $1$ to $\color{orange}{3(-7x-2)}$ do? $3(-7x-2)$ $ + 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $3(-7x-2)+1$.